Another way - Chapter 1
by Peter99
Summary: After a few years from overcoming kai Everything should be fine. Unfortunately, things are not going well. Tigress, makes a very difficult decision to leave the village, because it becomes more and more ominous. How will Po react to the transformation of the tigress and what will it lead to?
1. Chapter 1

Kung fu Panda ''Last good bye''

"**Another way''**

it was approaching midnight, it was very quiet and cool, nature was showing itself. The wind floated softly like music in the ears of a fearless warrior. He wore a dark robe and wore a hat on his head. The bright outline of the moon beamed straight into the meadow and astonished the panda. Yes, that was the moment. There was no turning back. the trees seemed mysterious, but not as much as the figure standing in the middle of the forest opposite our main character. This person was looking in a different direction. She was scared. He knew who this character was ... none other than a tigress. Dressed in a green uniform. He followed her from the Palace. He slid off with a slight rustling from the hill, then took a deep breath. He knew it would be one of the most difficult conversations in his life that had ever taken place. He came to her.

\- "do not do this, you are not yourself," he said with deep regret

\- "you will not stop me"

\- "but I will try if I have to"

\- "Try"

After these words, the tigress gently turned her paws in the direction of being ready to fight

"That is the last word he would like to hear at that moment, but he was prepared for it and took off his hat slowly and threw it in a nearby tree, so that the hat stopped in the middle of the tree bark.

Eternal friends, now rivals. Their gaze was turned towards one another and they did not let their goal fall from sight for even a millisecond.

Suddenly a bird cut through the road. After a moment, they moved on with great impetus. Tigress has hidden her claws this time and led a strong thrust with her right hand, which hit the panda straight into the stomach. He bounced off the tree and repaid the same. Quick vision, assessment of the situation and the tigress again began attack, one blow, second, third and fourth. All paired. Then she kicked him in the face. However, it did not impress him much. This time he brought a blow from his forehead. He grabbed her by the tail, twirled her several times in the air, and threw her 20 meters up. Tigress, seeing that she is not as fast as Po, desperately used her claws and when she fell she straightened her paw and cut through a part of Po's fur. Panda fell. But the dragon warrior did not give up easily. When he was lying on the ground cut his friend down and she fell. He blocked her on the ground.

"Why is this happening? Go home with me"

''Leave me!'' answered harshly

After these words, she hit him with her tail as hard as she could and hit him with a fist straight . he was unconscious. Tigress looked at him with great pain. But she must have been tough. She left him where he was lying then. She did not have much time. She's gone.

* * *

_You probably wonder what prompted Best Friend Po to such a crazy act. How did it happen that she turned away from her loved ones and went in her direction. Where was the five at that time. Everything in turn._

**Chapter 1 "beginning"**

It seemed that 3 years after defeating Kai everything returned to normal order, and everyone was happy. It seemed so.

One day, five of them trained by master Po took a break for food. It was a clear day. Master shifu went to the place of the birth of kung fu to meditate, so the champions could put a little loose. Po prepared a meal and called friends.

"Well, who is ready for my new special dish '' sour soup". I tell you that it is brilliant.

"you just have to imagine it," replied the mantis, arousing the laughter of the others

"quietly, because you will get one teaspoon less" panda chuckled

''Dragon Warrior well, show what you have there ''

''Here you are''

Panda deftly poured a ladle of soup to everyone

"help yourself," he said with a smile and took his place near the monkey and the crane.

Tigress did not say anything, she was more pensive than usual, but no one paid attention to it, thinking it was ordinary.

"enjoy your meal" panda said and everyone started eating

"mmm mmm it is breathtaking" the viper was delighted

"No, you are breathtaking" everyone laughed

''brother, this is something I've been waiting for so much time, good work'', the monkey praised Po.

"yeah, thank you very much monkey," replied the glad Po.

Everyone slowly finished eating, except for one person. Tigress was very worried that day and decided to leave

'' Sorry to spoil a great dinner, but I have to ventilate myself

"but you have not even tried" Po - claimed

'' yes, but I finished ''

"I understand, you do not want to wash the dishes," the panda smiled

''What? do you think that I can not fulfill my duties

"Oh no, I did not say that ''

''I've trained kung fu for many years and I have a self-discipline, do not insult me ''

'' I'm sorry, I should not say that ''

"I go outside, thank you for the food" she left and slammed the door.

There was an awkward silence

"what happened to her?"

"maybe these days?" The monkey could not resist.

"We have already assumed that she has these days every day" Mantis stated

Crane and viper were worried about this situation a bit more

"good, nothing to worry about, she was always like that," Po claimed and started collecting plates.

"Ok, do I have to help you wash the dishes?" asked the mantis

'' no, thank you, you can scratch the plates hah. Monkey will help me ''

''but why me? can not a crane do it? "

'' because I want to finally show who washes the dishes better and faster here'' Po summed with a determined and ready-to-challenge look.

"Ah, yes?. You will just die poor and lonely''

"don't give me a head start in the beginning, besacue i'am not going to waste it" he whispered with slight hostility with the silhouette ready to attack

"be calm, I won't let you win anyway"

"Ready? Go!"

* * *

At the same time, Viper followed the tigress to find out what had happened. She tried to find the tiger everywhere, but didn't succeed. Viper called her, but it was useless . Tigress heard these screams, but she wasn't about to show up, not immediately. she hasn't been sleeping for three months and has woken up many times during the night, cause of the nightmares or visions. Her insomnia alone didn't kill her. But these thoughts, these dreams. Why it must have happened to her.

"They must know" Tigress told to herself, then came up from the shaded place to the viper to explain it.

Viper looked at the tigress and got scared

"ooh, what happened to you, why you are so worried," said the viper with concern

'I didn't want to tell anyone, but something bad will happen' '

''what?"

there was a moment of silence

''dreams.., very horrible dreams haunt me''

''but it's just dreams. ''

"No, I'm sure it's more than dreams." The Tigress looked at the palace once more and said she must go now.

''what, but how is it? what happened, tell me, we're worried about you''

"Don't worry, that's why I have to go," she added after a while "I feel something... is wrong with me, I am becoming more and more aggressive and helpless, I have more strength, and it's harder and harder to control it."

"I can not believe it, Is this happening?, again? I thought that the master Oogway has already helped you with this"

'' unfortunately only for a while''

"What do you see in these dreams ...?"

'' I see ... '' a tiger's tear flowed down her cheek. ''I can not let anything happen to you. Tell everyone that I had to leave for a moment' '

''But you can not leave! what will shifu and Po say? they can help you.''

"No this time. I do not care about it, the most important thing for me is your life"

the tigress turned, took her backpack with food, and walked away forever.

* * *

_here ends the first part of the adventures of this "wonderful story". In the next part, we'll find out what happened at that time with the shifu master and how Will reacts to the departure of the tigress_


	2. Another wat - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 "The truth about the tigress"**

Master Shifu, unaware of anything, was very pleased with his spiritual practice, which had been prolonged a little, he rose from the ground and he stretched so that something crunched in his spine.

''Oouu ... this cannot be true .. I think I really exaggerated".

He decided it was the best time to go back to the village. The master knew perfectly well that he was not changing, only his body, which was getting older. As he walked in the direction of the Jade Palace, he hummed his favorite melody and admired the beauty of nature.

''I hope that my champions bravely coached the whole day. oo hah, I do not think I should be in doubt, I'm sorry," he said to himself and hummed again.

*At the same time in the palace.*

"How is she not here?!"

"What do you mean, she's not here? went for apples?" Po repeated himself

"Nooo, She left the village" Viper replied

"Disappeared?" and the end? - Panda raged and panted anxiously

''Yes, she's gone''

''But what did she tell you and why?''

''She said ..." She began do drag "listen, you must know something''

"What's that?" said the panda restlessly

''Calm down. I need to tell you something, but listen carefully''

_The rest of the friends were present during this conversation_

Viper continued "Before you joined us, there was something terrible. We were the five most powerful warriors in China and the best friends. Nobody expected something can destroy it. Except for this one time. Once, when I was sleeping, I heard a terrible bang. It came from the tigress's room. I heard roaring and screaming. We went into the corridor to check what was happening. We looked in the room and immediately notified shifu. We've never seen anything like that, but when we looked into her room, she ... was changing into something at the time. her claws were twice as long. Her fangs could kill you with one jerk. We even saw that she was becoming more massive and stronger. Her eyes became red like rubies and she looked very dangerous.

She started to shout to us, "Get out, go away. Don't look at me"

Shifu was already at the door with master Oogway.

They knew.

"You are as beautiful as ever," Oogway replied and tried to approach her

"Master, I do not control it"

''Don't be afraid. It's normal. You are unique, the master became more tender and came even closer.

''If you want I can delay it, but you will have to accept that the change will happen ''

"I do not want to be like that. Help me. I cannot stand it anymore '' Tigress began to struggle and dug her claws into the bed ''

Master Oogway said ''I will try to delay it by up to 10 years and maybe more, but sooner or later, promise me that you will accept it""

Viper went on talking ...

"I would like to know what really happened there, but we had to leave the room. We thought it would never come back ,because everything was fine. Shifu said so. The next day, the tigress came back to herself and forbade anybody to mention it...now when shifu will find out, his heart will break." Viper lowered his head and looked at the ground be worried. "This is the whole story"

"You want to say... that she will never come back here again?" He winced. "I need to inform Master Shifu"

"She wanted to leave, not to hurt us"

"Whatever you do, we are with you," the monkey supported him

Po ran out of the palace to find his master. Master Shifu was already approaching the palace when he suddenly saw the student reaching him.

''Master. You will not believe it," he shouted

"Actually, I don't believe that you started to run. It must be something serious. Did you break my vase that I got from Master Chao? he asked suspiciously

"No, something worse, something much worse" he uttered a worried snort.

After a while

"Where is the tigress?" Shifu asked

"She left, why didn't you tell me what happened to her then?"

Master Shifu was silent for a long time and turned away

''I couldn't tell you that. She wouldn't do anything to you, and you were the only one who had come so close to her in recent years. I didn't want it to happen.

''But what? her transformation? it can't be stopped somehow? "

"Unfortunately not," Shifu sighed

"But she is our friend, your daughter. She is now wandering somewhere alone, no one supports her. We have to do something"

"I would like to, but what? Shifu yelled "she is no longer the tiger who was. Should I lock her in the cell and pretend everything is alright?

"After all, the master Oogway coped with it"

"No, it only slowed down for a while. The time is running out"

"So what, are you going to leave her there?"

Shifu eyes shone like never before

"It will be the best for all of us"

"Not true, it will be the best for you," the panda replied maliciously and began to move in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going? I don't allow you." Shifu said menacingly

"I know you are my master, but I can't ..."

Shifu looked questioningly "What?"

"I, I ... I don't think I can leave it." She understands me, helps me, she would give her life for us, I'd rather get a bunch of kicks from her, even die, but I will not leave her like this. Excuse me, Master, I won't be able to listen to you.

Shifu didn't want to show weakness, but inside he wanted to find her, he knew how it could end. "What would Oogway do if he were here?" He asked himself

"No, I'm sorry," the master answered to his student and he stayed there for some time

* * *

_In the next chapter, we'll find out what's going on with the tigress and how friends will react to trying to find a tiger by Po._

_I know that I still have a lot of vocabulary shortages, but I learn every day. Each chapter will be better and better in terms of content. I promise_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 "clash with reality"**

Maybe you know the moment when you feel lonely so much that you want to scream. Even this will not make anyone hear you. Either you know such a feeling when you finally want to be yourself, but you can not because you have created your own character and you mure your true self under a false form. Tigress, in the depths of her heart really wanted to leave. Inside felt so much regret and at the same time beauty, anger, and love. Now that she is all alone and could finally find herself. TIgress was afraid of change, but she knew that whatever would happen would go away from her friends and this allowed her to feel free. Tigress remembered the words of Oogway, who told her always to follow her path and she is no one's property. It is not selfishness. It's a choice. Something that creates us. There is one more thing. Panda. Tigress dreamed so many times that she was killing someone. But as soon as she thought about Po, she tried to do everything to stop and always managed to wake up. Every time she felt a sense of calmness, if everything was fine with him. That's why striped master definitely decided to leave. It's nothing scary. true love does not expect anything. True love gives her freedom without any hooks. And that's what she wants to stick to. She did not leave far from the village yet. She wanted to enjoy every memory of this place and friends the last time.

Panda, on the other hand, wanted to get his friend back. Desperate, depressed and lost. No one knew, but from the beginning she was the whole world for him. That's why he could not let her go. He wondered if he should inform the five. He packed all his belongings and entered the Jade Palace. He decided that it would be better if they would go with him. She is a friend of them all. First, he encountered a monkey and a crane.

"Hey listen, I talked to the master, he let us go for her," said Po quickly

"And you know where exactly she went"

"I know one place where a tigress likes to meditate in a nearby forest"

"Where do you know about it?"

"Is it important now, do you enter it or not?"

"Even if we find her, how are you going to convince her to come back?" Crane asked

"Well, you know ... we'll come up with something, there's nothing to delay"

"Well, just let us get ready," Crane replied

"I will check this place I was talking about at the time"

"And how seriously will you find her there, how will she kill you?"

"Are you kidding me? Me? no chance, we're the best friends."

" You were, now you do not know,"replied the monkey

"I have to find out," he exclaimed

"Ok but Be careful, we will join you soon"

Pop nodded and left. It was almost midnight, and he began to run, hoping he would catch her yet. he felt he was going in the right direction. The forest was 500 yards away from the village. After reaching her. He heard how much this forest lives, As if listening to beautiful music. He already knew, that's why the tigress always comes here. He walked slowly, so as not to scare away his friend.

"Already near" he told himself and looked from time to time, having the impression that he was watching something. He passed another few meters and accidentally stepped on a branch, then he heard a snarl. the voice came from behind

"Why are you following me?" the tigress asked nervously

"I don't follow"

"Yes, you do"

"Why do you think so?" I walked around and saw this nice forest "

"Midnight?"

"And what are you doing here? Not that I'm interested in hmm?" asked Po curious

"you don't understand anything"

"I see. Shifu told me everything, and Viper, "I'm sure there's some medicine for that."

"There is no medicine"

"Listen, I promised I would bring you back." Shifu wanted you to come back"

"I doubt it. Since then, Shifu avoided me more and was more cautious in my presence.

"But he loves you, he told us to come for you"

"You are not alone here?"

"I am"

"Listen, you should go home"

"You speak as before"

Po grabbed the tigress's paw "Come, let's go home" but he couldn't move her even a centimeter

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not going home, do not you understand? I'm changing into some beast, do you want me to hurt someone seriously?" Tigress growled

"You will not hurt anyone. I will be with you"

"That's why" Tigress stared at the ground

"I need you, the village needs you"

"No" shouted the tigress "no longer needs" at this moment

She gave the panda a bow. "It was an honor to me fight at your side the dragon warrior"

Po looked at her terrified

"What are you going to do?"

Tigress turned back and began to walk away

"Don't go away, please, I won't be as good without you as before, everyone loves you, do you want to leave so?"

The tigress stopped and shifted her head and said, "If you don't let me go, you don't respect my freedom."

These words touched Master Po.

"if you continue to follow me, I will have to fight you" she said sternly

* * *

_further part of the fight in the first chapter_

In the next chapter, about where the tigress is going. What kind of village she found. How long Panda and friends will look for her. I invite you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 "Time is an illusion. There is only the now**

He woke up at his father Ping's house after 7 hours of sleep

"How are you feeling?"Mr. ping asked pensively

"Not to bad" sighed Po and was started looking around

"Oo, what am I doing here?" Asked the panda, touching his head. "I thought I was fighting ...and then"

"Because, it's true, but your friends brought you here," the goose was not overly concerned and was preparing a meal for the panda

"Dad, I have to find her," he looked at the window, confused. "What? It's so late? How long have I been lying here? All night? Why didn't you wake me up? You know that the matter is important to me

"Well, your friends brought you and you were still aware and you talked with me, but you were so tired and you fell asleep immediately."

"Oh no, now we won't find her for sure", he said with a broken voice

" Cheer upmy son, everything will be fine" His father looked at him solicitously" eat something warm first"

Suddenly, the rest of the friends entered the mr Ping's restaurant

"O you see ?, Furious Fi.. four and master shifu " his voice jammed

"What are you doing here, Weren't you looking for her?"

"We've been looking all night ... Presumably She is far away from here, but ..."

"What but," asked the panda, opening his mouth curious

"She sent a letter to each of us," Shifu said and looked as seriously as only Shifu could do it. "Please, read, this one is addressed to you"

He quickly picked up the letter and began to read

"Dear Po. I apologize for what I told you. I do not think so at all Do not take offense at me. I found a nice place where I can finally rest. It's good enough for me to stay here for a long time. Don't seek me, but know my heart is forever with all of you. "

Po did seem a lot terrified now and everyone was looking at each other agitated

"So, we won't look for her seriously?," Po asked , expecting master shifu to disagree with it

"There is nothing we can do right now." Shifu said with resignation

"After what we did together?" He was becoming more and more angry

"Calmly, we have to consider available options" Shifu said

"Do you want to get something out else?

"Yes. Thank you Mr Pink"

Each of the rest of the big five looked at Po by returning his concern, then turned away and left.

"This is not the end," he whispered. After he fell on the bed with a letter "Tigress wherever you are, I miss you."

Tigress, following her trail, remembered many moments she had together with the five. She remembered Po went to the palace for the first time. Having passion, He got by with difficult situation. We gave him nice punishing. She smiled under her nose. When she couldn't stand his presence and today they are the best friends. When they beat Lord Shen together, then Kai. She enjoyed in spirit as she remembered what jokes did the monkey with mantis and Po. The tigress sighed mentioning the past

"I had everything. kung fu, best friends, family." She was thinking about these words longer. She felt a moment's self-doubt, but eventually she continued to head south. She knew that when she would continue following this path towards the south maybe would finally encounter Chinese tigers in the village. She had no hope, however, that She would find someone close to her like a family, but she believed that she was able to solve her problem of change, which was intensifying day by day. Every now and then Tigress had dark spots in front of her eyes, dizziness and temporary weakness. She knew that if she didn't hurry, something might happen to her. There was a long way to go. as regards the sky, slowly it was getting bright. Birds began to sing, and the sun with their rays made the tigress glisten. She stopped thinking because it always brought her into some consternation and memories, set about to look ahead and walked, probably walking towards the village of tigers. However, Tigress allowed herself a last thought that would not let her rest. "It's a pity that Po is not here ..."

Meanwhile, at Po

"Good, if nobody wants to find you, I will do it on my own"

He got up from the bed and ran to the palace looking for maps of China. When he rushed up to the stairs, he took a deep breath

"these stairs will finish me one day".

Bravely fought with his greatest enemy, stomping him with heels. Unfortunately he fell on the face halfway. However, as befits a dragon warrior, he gathered up and said, "No. I will not be so easy to defeat," he took a moment longer and began to move on. When he got to the top he was pleased with himself, then he rested and after a while he went to the library. After a long search, he finally got the whole map of China with a legend and with individual villages.

"Let's take a good look," he said in intense concentration. "The Pig village? hmm not

" scratched his head

"A buffalo village, why would she go there?" he thought. "And when she went somewhere far to the mountains, where no one would find her, no, it would not be possible, if she goes to the mountains, she won't eat anything. In addition didn't look like she was about to change at this moment. All in all it would be nice if it was a little more relaxed heh. What am I talking about," he said and smacked himself across the face, becoming more and more impatient. "The Rooster village, The mantis village, The Pand village - No, No and once again No" he got angry and started shouting at the top of his voice and running around the room "Well, I don't know anymore , I don't know where she could go? he may be here and there, suddenly he accidentally hit the table with his leg "oooh nooo what a pain" and by massaging his leg he finally looked at a good point in the south of the map "hhyy? Is this a village of Chinese tigers? It's impossible, I thought it was gone. It must be an old map. "Although this is the most likely place. But could they help her? I don't know. I am leaving at any moment

"he shouted in triumph, when suddenly the master Shifu cut him the road.

"Where are you going to go my student?"

"Master Shifu, I guess.. you know, I am gonna to go to the shop for products"

"You don't need. Monkey was, you've got what you need," replied the master

"But I still have to leap to my dad for a special ingredient." Panda tried not to reveal himself, but it was for him as difficult as running.

"Fine, go for her," Shifu claimed

"What does the master say?" Panda asked shocked

"I know you are going for her. Be careful"

"Excellently. I'm glad you trust me, I think she went to the village of Chinese tigers in southern China, but I thought it apparently does not exist anymore"

"Apparently, the master shifu replied," you have to check it out and take the girl with you or help her there to stop the change "

"Awesome, something else, cause I'm in a hurry."

"Monkey is waiting for you in the dining room. you will take him on a journey " Shifu looked at him caregiving and added "thank you"

"You're welcome, but why did the master change his mind?" Panda asked curiously

"I'm so afraid of her for the first time since she became a master of kung fu," "maybe there will be some medicine for her, but you have to support her, sure?"

"Yes master," the panda replied.

"Are you ready to start a adventure?

"Yes, master", Master Po smiled

"so don't' eat too much so you do not crawl again after an hour"

Brilliant poker face of master Po

"And one more thing, when the tigress will transformed permanently" at that moment there was a deep silence and the master shifu had problems with completing the sentence "come back home."

* * *

In the next chapter, the fate of the tigress. To which villages will go and who will happen there

This is the end of this chapter. As I wrote at the beginning, I am asking for some tips and is it worth it to continue writing :) Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, now it's going to get interesting, I hope. I invite you to follow the story. Thanks to this, I have the motivation to write better stories.

* * *

_**"**Your story may not have such a happy beginning but that does not make you who you are, it is the rest of it – who you choose to be"_

**Chapter 5 "Visit of a tiger in an orphanage"**

After a long day of travel, the dimly lit path was no obstacle for her but Tigress was already exhausted. She went back to the drawing board and decided to spend the night somewhere. So she looked around for a place. Carefully putting steps, felt something that she hadn't felt for so long. At the beginning, the excitement reached its zenith, but now, she was the most lonely person in the world, was left stranded. However "don't give up" thought to herself. Not because she didn't want to, but she couldn't, still had a strength to go on, without knowing why the silent became more nagging for her than ever. But when it calmed down an incredibly beautiful moment has just arrived. Tigress united with silence smiled for the first time. Nobody next to her, no one to upset her. For a moment feeling of peace.

Suddenly she saw the front part of the hut from her left and really wanted to go there, but her pride didn't allow. She left the path to find a good place to sleep. to make matters worse, it suddenly began to sprinkle and the rain became clearer. She pulled out the skinny mat from her backpack which had taken from the palace. After finding a safe place she laid down as comfortable as possible, closing her eyes slowly, not worrying about the rain. Little later ,an unknown odor reached her senses, after a moment of waiting, she opened her eyes and jumped out at the terrifying speed at the enemy, incapacitating him and raising her paw in a gesture of threat.

"No, do not devour me" yelled the intruder, waving his arms in all directions and shut his eyes and squeezed them. "I'm too old and smelly, please leave me" said the monkey with an amusing grimace and suddenly he started to croak more and more loudly.

It turned out that he was a monkey of a Tibetan macaque.

Seeing that the monkey is much smaller and weaker and is no danger for her released him and stepped back a few steps standing upright.

"Tell me who you are and why you came."

"I'm Wang, I'm sorry to ask you, but you're not from here?

"Not far away from here" The tigress responded emphatically with angry eyes. She lied, but by distrust of strangers.

"Traveller?" The monkey grumbled to himself, turning around mysteriously, sensing a lie.

"What are you saying?" Tigress leaned towards the monkey with suspicious eyes.

"Nothing, only a slip of the tongue hihi, would you introduce yourself mouse?

"Tigress" She replied harshly.

"Where are you going sugar?" He asked like he was solicitous, connecting his thumbs with each other.

"I am sorry, but it's none of your business" Tigress again responding unpleasantly.

"Okay, it's my fault. I have scared you unnecessarily. You seem trustworthy, as an apology, I invite you to my house, I have free room.

"That's nice of you, but I have to say no," the Tigress replied, but from bottom of her heart she wanted to sleep in a warmer place. "I do not trust you."

"Dear child, it's too dangerous here, wolves are prowling, it started raining and you'll have a room with key." The monkey smiled disarmingly.

"Are you not afraid of me?" Tigress asked seriously with an uncertain look.

"But my dear, I am not afraid because I already live with a tiger."

"What? A real tiger like me?" she pointed with her paws at herself with considerable surprise on her face leaning towards him.

"Well, maybe a little smaller, his name is Zhao, and he is terribly strange and irritating, especially for aliens, he's only 7 years old. I hope he will not overwhelm you too much.

"If he does, I will give him a decent lesson," the tiger smiled a little, showing and clenching his fist in jokes.

Wang chuckled "it would be nice."

"Thank you, Mr. Wang. I am really grateful for your offer."

"You're welcome, child" said calmly as if he was happy that he could do something for her.

"Not a child, I can take care of myself," the Tigress said, folding her hands.

"I don't doubt, but with me everyone looks like children," He chuckled again.

"You withstood the attack of a tiger, not so old," the tiger said, smiling. "And why are you helping me, Mr. Wang?"

"Just call me Wang honey. I noticed you were sleeping outside and I felt sorry for you. It's very cold that night."

"That's nice, Thanks" Tigress put her arms down her body and she closed her eyes in a gesture of thanks.

"Follow me" Mr. wang smiled slightly, limping towards the house. Tigress seeing that winced, thinking it was her fault, but she didn't say a word anymore. The house in which the monkey lived was very poor to the eye from the outside. It was all wood, and it was not too big. The holes in the house were visible in places, which were covered with other wood, boulders and straw.

"I know that maybe it doesn't impress from the outside, but it's very nice inside", assured the monkey helping himself with walking hands.

It was quite dark but she could already see the inscription from the distance of 20 meters -The Orphanage of Mr. Wang.

Tigress opened her eyes wide, unable to believe where she was going. She stopped in amazement.

"This is an orphanage?"

"Yes, but don't worry, there's no one here except Zhao and me.

"There are no other children?"

"Yesterday was the visit of people wanting to adopt a child, and the little one was not lucky."

Tigress looked at the bottom left corner, with great understanding. After a moment of thinking, she decided to continue.

"That must have been quite a shock for him."

"Oh yes, he is sitting in his room and he doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"What happened to his parents?" she asked, spreading her hands.

"Unfortunately, they don't know why they gave him to the orphanage. As it usually happens, they could not provide it with sufficient conditions."

Then Mr Wang opened the door "Come in, please."

The tiger was standing still in front of the orphanage's door. She promised never to return to such a place. But she was curious, what about Zhao. Her eyes were very worried and she was breathing faster. "I have to" she thought.

"Come in," Wang said with a smile, "I don't bite."

Tigress took this step and was already inside, then she looked around. The orphanage in the center was well lit by candles, so that it gave the impression of a very safe place.

"Wow, actually looks better inside" she granted.

"thank you, this orphanage looked a lot worse a few years ago, but some nice donor decided to help me a little. He didn't say his name."

He admitted gratefully and he took to making supper. He added "kids needed it. It's a real good luck that it happened to us" and he took his thumb to his mouth to lick it.

"It's nice of him" She smiled "And will you tell me Mr. Wang how long has Zhao been here?"

"5 years, sugar" he declared and started to look for something "You have to tell me a lot, if you want, you can take a bath..yes, we have water", the monkey giggled. "At that time I will prepare you something good to eat"

Tigress came and bowed and said, "Only one night, you will not even feel I have been here, it's an honor for me Mr Wang."

"What is honor?" The monkey giggled again. "Do you think that you will be nothing without honor?" he began to laugh louder.

"It is important for me to proudly represent myself and the moral principles," replied the tigress, feeling insulted.

The monkey noticed "You see, if you do not pay so much attention to your moral principles, you wouldn't even feel anything" He smiled like the parent smiles at the child "you carry your luggage too big." His smile still doesn't disappear from his face.

"Are you always Mr. Wang, so smiling?" she folded her hands.

"Ever since I've stopped bothering my head with my fantasies, yes Hihi, Mrs Tigress."

* * *

In the next chapter he smells of epiciness. We'll find out about the tiger relationship with Zhao and the adventures of Po. I invite you :).


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Way**

**Chapter 6 "Arrangements"**

* * *

_In the earlier chapter the tigress is sleeping in an orphanage * important for the plot*_

* * *

Po just has seen the Tigress. He began to talk to her, "Here you are, Tigress. I thought I would never see you again."

When he was about to throw at her with an embrace, she suddenly turned into a real beast. Her fangs were twice as large, claws were sharper, and she was getting bigger .

She turned back to the panda and began to roar so loudly that the houses next to her were falling. Thunderbolts have risen. Panda fell to the ground and shouted, "Please, don't." Then she pointed to him with a finger, in a gesture of death.

"Nooo Tigress!". Then he jumped from sleep and got out of lying down to a sitting position.

"Poo," a voice sounded.

"Tigress?" He said sitting on the bed and leaning on his paws.

"Noo, Monkey, my friend". replied and his eyes popped. "What was happening to you?"

"Oh blast, I had a terrible dream" he answered nervous, resting his head on his wrist and massaging on the cheek.

"About what?" said with some fears.

"About ... noodles."

The monkey watched incredulously.

"Then why did you shout The tigress?"

"Because she started eating all the noodles" stupid, smiling, shy panda's face was probably not the best solution at the moment, but he went into it.

Monkey was again watching closely "yeah, that makes sense," the monkey said and lowered her tone "But next time you do not eat twice a night" he waggled his finger towards him.

"Excuse me for asking why you need it?" Panda asked in confusion and pointed hesitantly at the blade which Monkey was trying to hide behind his back.

"This? no worries, I just thought you were changing haha ha" Laughter became less and less pronounced, seeing that the joke, which actually is not a joke, didn't sell well.

The panda looked at him with the face of annoyed disbelief.

"no matters, just what time is it now?"

"It's quite late. We should get up a little earlier."

"I've prepared everything. Give me only moments. I need to go to my dad and talk to him."

"Good and take as much food as you can carry"

After he started to run out of the room "Watch who you are saying this to, I don't start the day without thinking about it" replied Po to the delight of the monkey.

"Ah, this Po, golden kid."

*Conversation of Crane, viper and mantis.

"And what do you think is it a good idea? apparently the chances of transformations are even big, it's not sure if our companions will escape unscathed." Crane willing to talk, asked.

"We must believe Po and shifu. I would rather go with them, but someone has to be able to protect the inhabitants." Viper admitted fervently.

"Do not worry about it. This is master of Qi and successor of Oogway. Only a fool would think he could not handle it." Mantis calmed down his friends.

"And do you remember how Po not so long ago during the fight let the enemy swing his sword towards him to check which one would eventually hit him with?"

"I remember, if it was not for you, Crane, poor man would do something wrong to himself, but it does not show him badly. he is simply ambitious" Viper ascertained.

"Ambitious ... impressive. Somehow I didn't see that last time during meditation" mantis said sarcastically, then laid his head on his foreleg.

"And what he did?"

"When others closed their eyes, he took out a bowl of dumplings and threw them at Monkey."

"hihi, regret that you were not there, Crane, it was very funny as the tigress came up to them and gave them a hard thud" Viper said and covered her mouth with her tail as she giggled.

Maybe he is indeed a master of Qi, but we know well that it is still the same clumsy friendly panda "Mantis sighed and jumped on the table.

"Let's hope they can handle it. I can not imagine this place without them" Crane admitted.

"It's true, they're irreplaceable,"

* * *

Po was already there at his father's restaurant. Mr. Ping gave him pre-packed provisions and he wished for good luck.

"You only have to come back as soon as possible, because the tofu season is approaching, we will have a lot of customers and ...

"Thanks dad, I will" he interrupted with a slight smile.

"Poo."

"Yes, dad?"

"You know what, something reminded me, one situation heh. When you didn't have this entire kung fu, you had many action figures, but there was only one you cared for so much.

"Yes..?"

"I wish you to bring her whole and healthy here."

"Dad, but you know it is not what you think. She is only my friend.

"Yes, everyone says so. Did I say that too and look at me.

"What, are you lonely? Dad ..ya never told me"

"Of course not. My life is brilliant" He said with a slight irritation in his voice. "The Question is, do you want to go this way too?"

"As far as I know, Dragon warrior can't..." he began to speak but after a moment these words really came to him

"Eh .. your codes. So what to do to break down mentally" he said, flapping his wings

"These are powerful codes and no one will convince me that they do not."

"Okay, you will do what you think is right."

"Ooh Stop doing this."

"What?" He asked with surprise.

"Be so cool." He answered and hugged his father.

* * *

_Thank you for being ^^ in the next chapter about the Tigress is in the orphanage, more Shifu and the chapter will be longer. I invite you to follow. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

I'm still writing. I hope that you will stay longer :). Now there will be some excitement. I know that there is no Shifu yet, but it had to be this way. I invite to follow, thanks.

* * *

**Another way**

**Chapter 7 "C****onversation of tigers"**

_**"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it - "Master Oogway.**"_

* * *

A few moments later, after bathing and eating the dinner prepared by Mr. Wang, Tigress was so exhausted that she asked him for a room and a key to him to be ready to set out the next day. Due to her ailment, she didn't want to expose anyone else.

She could appreciate the goodness of the monkey and promised that if there would be an opportunity, one day would come back here to repay. Mr. Wang took her to the place and pointed to the bed.

"Listen. Do not worry if you hear some noises, just little Tiger have to recover. It usually takes a few nights. Do not approach his room under any circumstances."

"Well, I am not getting involved ," the tigress said, after looking around the room and said goodbye to Mr. Wang smiling gratefully "Thank you again."

"No problem, when you need something, I'm 2 rooms next to it," he replied and left the room, leaving her alone.

Tigress closed the door and laid down. Considering the monkey's warning for a moment. She was laying there for some time, listening to the surrounding space as part of meditation, then felt strong fatigue and closed her eyes. She fell asleep.

A few moments later, suddenly something strange started to happen to her, her body was shaking and her arms straightened. Sweat was pouring out of her head, and her face looked terrified, as if some awful dream tormented her. It was getting harder to catch her breath, the color of fur had darkened a bit, and fangs were getting longer.

"Poo". Finally, the dream was over and she woke up all drenched with her sweat. Tigress was breathing heavily, and in disbelief and fear in her eyes, she looked around the room. To calm down, sat on the bed and leaned forward, straining her ears. She didn't want to think about it, because it would hurt her and tried to focus attention on something else.

A sound suddenly came to her ears. As if from the room above. Tigress rose and came a little closer to the sound source. "Is this someone's sob?" "Yes, that's probably from Zhao's room"

She didn't going to mix it, but couldn't let it go. She felt somehow responsible for it, sort of. So decided to check it out. Master Tigress was the master of sneaking. She opened the door a bit from her room and glanced at whether anyone was sticking around in the kitchen. Walking on tiptoe, reached the stairs and spreading her hands to best balance she began to climb up. The sound became clearer. This time she heard everything better. From the room at the end of the corridor, moaning and growling came as if someone had just taken something valuable from him. She was slowly approaching the door. These door were different than the doors in other rooms. The door were red while others were green. Not knowing why Tigress widened her eyes for a moment. Then she noticed the card on the door "Entrance forbidden"

The doubts were still growing "What if he starts screaming ... It's a stupid idea, I'm going back to the room" When she just turned away, she heard a distraught voice "Why? I did not do anything to them. "

At that moment, she gained courage, and her face was painted with determination and anger. She went to the door and knocked quietly. There was a moment of silence, but nothing happened. She repeated it again. Fat nothing.

"Zhao"

"Leave me, Mr. Wang"

"I'm not Wang, I'm someone who wants to come in and talk to you"

"But I don't want to talk to anyone, leave me alone"

She tried to think of something to let her in, but nothing specific came to her mind.

"Listen to me. I know how it is. A claim to everyone and especially to yourself won't change anything. Open, I'll give you something, and then I'll go. "

"But I don't have a key," said the voice after a moment

"There is no? Does Wang bind you here? "The tiger was still whispering

"He doesn't let me go anywhere in the night."

Wait, I'll look around. The tiger looked everywhere, but she couldn't find anything.

"I see it. There's a key, right under the flowerpot, right now ... "she suddenly stopped because heard someone go. The steps were clearer.

"I'll be back, just be calm"

Tigress quickly put the key back in the place and hid in one of the rooms behind the furniture.

Wang reached Zhao's room, took the keys and opened the door. He came in for some purpose. Tigress, wanting to overhear, came to the door frame and listened

"Okay kid. We have a guest tonight. Don't leave this room until the morning. If only I see that somehow you have escaped, I will take this stick and you will regret it. "

"Ye-es sir"

"Fine. And stop sob like a woman and stop stutter. Work on it because I can not listen to you. You'll only bring trouble to us.

Tigress was shocked while listening.

The monkey left the room and closed the door, putting the key in place. When everything subsided, she opened the room with the key.

When she came in, saw the tiger Zhao being in this orphanage for the first time. The boy sat in the corner of the room and tried to stop crying. Even the tiger's heart moved at that moment. The room contained only a mat on the ground, a chest of drawers for clothes, and one small window that Zhao stared thoughtfully at. the little 7 year old tiger did not move. he felt broken and ceased to believe in something like love to someone. His mind was slowly replaced by survival in his mind.

Tigress was looking carefully him for a moment and tried to get closer, but she didn't know what to say. So she thought about what she would like to hear then and approached him slowly.

"Hello Zhao, I'm Tigress," she said and crouched down to try to communicate better with him.

"I don't care," he said with anger in his voice. "I do not need anyone's sympathy."

"I used to say that too. I still think so. But if I was in your age again ... "

"But you-u are not". He said tartly, but fairly quietly, not to wake mr. Wang up

"Calm down.." The tigress quickly lost her patience, but she refrained from reacting

" I can't. I am still ner-ervous, everybody... is afraid of me. Ye-es, nobody wants me. Even my parents."

The Tigress's heart crashed. Nobody don't even know how hard for her conversation was. For the first time she felt something that cannot be described in any way. She had never sympathized with anyone, just like with him, because she knew exactly what it was like to be a somebody who can't control his strength.

"Zhao ... I was the same."

Zhao looked at her with great surprise.

"But how?"

Tigress was moving, trying to get closer to him with each passing moment

"I don't know how to share my feelings. I also have a problem with establishing closer relationships. I don't need this now so much. But then I would give everything for it. Because I'm from an orphanage too" She summed up.

Eyes zhao sparked in disbelief.

"Re-e-ally?" He asked in his soft voice stuttering a bit

"Yes. My parents left me at the door of the Baogu orphanage. Just like you, nobody wanted to receive me."

"And what happened next?" asked curiously.

The tigress smiled and looked down telling the story.

"One day a master of the jade palace visited us. He came to the call because everyone was afraid of my unbridled strength. They called me a beast. And I believed in it. He was the first who taught me how to master my power. And then when I thought there was no hope, he took me home and showed me the art of kung fu.

"Are-re you a master of Kung fuuu?" asked with excitedly

Yes" The tigress smiled

"Wow, will you show me some blows?"

"Tigress made a kung fu salute " With great pleasure, but not today, because Mr. Wang will hear us.

"Awesome" he looked at her like a hero what impressed the tigress. "What does it mean?"

"Comes from the Confucian ideal of perfection through pursuit of both the scholarly and martial arts and the process of perfecting both arts. This is a greeting.

"I love it" Zhao returned the greeting "I would like to fight kung fu"

"you do kung fu when you improve yourself in any thing"

"I also heard about Yin and yang. What is it?"

"Yin is negative, yang is positive. Together they form a harmonious whole."

"Pret-ty cool.. thank Tigress" he said gratefully smiling

"You speak in the same way as my close friend and you even have green eyes like him"

"Is he a tiger like us? knows kung fu?"

"No and yes" she said calmly smiling as she could only. He is a panda. He is a dragon warrior"

"Wooow it sounds gr-reat" replied "I apologize for my speech defect, I don't not know why I have it"

"It will pass, you talk nicely" the tigress looked tenderly at him. which made him warm look at her. In the end, she could see the blush on Zhao's face.

"And tell me, is Mr. Wang beating you?"

"Only when I can really do something wrong. But he's not bad, if it was not for him, I would not have anyone anymore. "

Tigress spread her hand tenderly on his head and stroked it. "You are really brave. I'm proud of you, "she didn't know why she said it. She isn't his mother, after all.

"I only hope tha-t in the end I will leave and I will also start practicing kung fu art."

"Surely it will be so, you must believe in yourself."

The tigress thought for a moment, then stood up.

"I must go before Wang comes," she said, smiling and holding a grip on his shoulder.

"It's a pity, it was really nice to meet you," he answered with a slight sadness.

"Don't worry, don't blame yourself for how it is. Things will get better in the future."

Zhao suddenly approached the tigress and hugged her tightly

"Yyy" the tigress's face said everything. She doesn't like hugs. At first it paralyzed her, but eventually She prevailed and returned him embrace.

She wanted to tell him that she would gladly adopt him and get home, but she couldn't. She was afraid of what would happen.

"Sweet dreams, boy" she said slowly, closing the door behind her.

"Mutually," he answered.

"Nice kid" She murmured to herself thoughtfully.

Tigress returned to her room with great joy. She no longer felt any symptoms of her transformation that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII "all on the right track"**

It was morning. Panda and the monkey ran out in an amazing style and incredible attitude. they gave 100 percent, because they wanted to quickly find a tigress. Of course, Shifu watched them from afar with the rest of the crew.

"Oh yes, let their power lead" shifu began

"I hope I see them soon. It will be very quiet and empty here without

them" - commented mantis

"It won't be that bad. I am very funny" - Crane

All eyes turned to the crane.

"what? I'm funny I guess" Crane said awkwardly

Shifu stared at him for a long moment and said "No". Then he walked away seriously, closing the door behind him. Suddenly he opened them again and leaning out said "now you were funny" and slammed them again.

"I keep my fingers crossed for them," said Vimper

Suddenly the mantis burst out laughing and wiping his tears said "you did well"

Crane didn't know what was funny about it and began to worry about his humor. "me too.."

Po and monkey were moving at above average speed. Po already had such strength that he easily reached 200 meters while running. Okay, but after reaching 300 meters he had to stop and catch a dozen good breaths.

"What are we eating?

"Now? We're only half a kilometer from the village"

"And that's something," Poo said uncertainly

"Are you kidding? We will never find a tigress at such a pace"

"Remember who you go with. Everything goes well with me"

"yes, especially escaping from training"

"What? When did I run away?"

"You don't remember? Yesterday for example"

"And that was yesterday. I didn't convince you anyway"

The monkey, trying to remind himself of this situation, saw it exactly the opposite

"Okay, listen. I care about her as much as you do, so we won't eat now. You had time for that, now we go"

"It's getting serious. So let's go" Panda showed the way with a look of astonishment

"Come on. We have to move south, there should be a tigress.

"i get it"

It was early morning. Tigress like Po and the monkey set off. It really was a sunny start to the day. There was almost no clouds at all.

"Thank you again for your hospitality. I really appreciate it," Tigress said, bowing

"no problem. If you ever get around, go to us.

"I'll do it right away," she smiled

"Zhao came out from behind Mr. Wang and stood motionless sad

The tigress came up to him and squatted "Don't be sad, because you will stay like this, you must be strong. I promise that I will come back to you. Hold"

"What is it?"

"I was supposed to give it to you earlier. It's a master bracelet from Po"

"Wow, thank you. What is it for?"

"It's a bracelet. It belongs to me. I care about her very much. It will give you confidence that I will come back for her here" She grabbed his arm and shook him lightly. she closed her eyes kindly as if she wanted to make sure of it and at the same time say goodbye.

"Go-od-bye" he answered waving his paw

She left and began to walk in her direction. It would take her some more time, but she was of good cheer. It wasn't an accident, she thought, remembering the words of oogway. This was the greater part of the tigers' journey to the tiger village. She didn't know if something was waiting for her there. But she wanted to check it out and help herself. Panda and the Monkey were still far behind her but they were in a hurry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another village - Chapter 9**

_"People are not brave if they don't have to. You have to get involved first. And courage will come."_

The warrior's path is long and hard, but that time everything was going to be all right. Actually, she only had one sentence in her head that seemed to emerge from within. And it was "You'll hear about me yet." It's weird. After all, all of China heard about her, they knew that she was the best warrior. But on the other hand, she had been missing something for quite a while, like a normal life she never had. But how could she?. She already had everything. If so, why was she running somewhere? It was Fate, which had just started to intensify, as if she was about to fall to the ground and change into a predatory creature. Only 4 days and 4 nights are left to reach the tiger village. Tigress couldn't give up then. If she did, she could hurt someone, or worse, she would disappoint herself. She didn't want to disappoint her master and friends so much. It was a feeling from which all life escaped. But she didn't know that soon nothing will save her and would be alone with her demons. She had her parents at the back of her head right then. If it had something to do with this? Questions had fallen on the Tigress like a bolt from the clear sky. She had to stop and take shelter somewhere. Forget for a moment. Why, when she moved away from home, she suddenly started asking herself so many questions. It is not healthy? Always thought she must be needed and needs someone. But is that true? Had she ever loved anyone at all? Was it only because of the emptiness she had inside her?

"Good enough, I need to rest." Sitting there for a moment was lonely again, which was so hard to fight. But this time master of kung fu waiting a little longer and didn't think about her family. This time she got up, assumed a calm position and waved her hands calmly as if she let them float in the wind. Without waiting long she discovered something new. She was fully present. For a moment she felt as light as a girl one night when Shifu went out to walk with her to talk. It was amazing. And at one point she realized that she didn't need anything now. But a moment later the transformation started to took its tolls. With more strength. A force that can't be controlled. She decided to start running to arrive in less time. She wanted to heal so much.

"I won't wait any longer!"

* * *

At the same time, Panda and the monkey followed in the footsteps of the Tigress. But they preferred to take a rickshaw.

"Monkey. Why didn't we do that so before ?"

"Man, Shifu should think of such in the palace. So cool"

"But great. Do you hear that nature? This river nearby, these birds, other animals. I could really stay here"

" I told you that you weren't supposed to think about food. Remember, we have more important things to do. But every right is right. I could listen to this for hours. "

"We are approaching a village. We're travelling all night. We will make accommodation here. "

"May be. It seems that nothing threatens us here, this village seems calm"

*2 hours later

Screams:

"Po get him! don't be fooled, you're the best ! "

"Don't give up, Shu, keep pushing, you're doing well!"

"Some more. Almost there!"

"The winner of the duel is Po "Glutton" Ping"

"You really are a dragon warrior"

"I told you it was him," the monkey proudly acknowledged. "Buddy and how was that?"

"Pretty dangerous. At 96 dumplings, it really stuck me, but when I reached 100 I got new strength and Mr. Shu had no chance. But I still admire you Mr. Shu"

*nod*

"Although I am a pig, you have shown that you are the best. May i congratulate you and give you this valuable item here?"

"What is it? It looks like some kind of mixture "

"It's a ginger brew. Plus a special ingredient. "

"Sure. There must be a special ingredient there. "He winked at him and opened a glass bottle to drink it, but then the monkey caught him.

"Leave it alone, it can be useful for later"

"What for what?"

"I don't know, but Master Oogway himself didn't believe in accidents"

"Then if I drink it, it won't be the accident, will it?

"But when i interrupt you, you won't drink it"

"If I hit you hard enough now, Will you blame it on destiny heh?"

"I don't know, but whatever you do was already written in the stars"

"You are too confident, Monkey. But let it be. I'll hide it this time. "

"Well, but why trousers. Poo?"

"You prefer me to put it under the folds again?

"Okay, nevermind though. We'll ask for an overnight stay. You did well"

*Conversation with the leader of the village of Sung*

"So newcomers. What brings you to these southern sides? Don't you know that the further south the more dangerous it is now? "

"Yes, we've heard about it. But I can't help it. We are looking for a friend "

"Whom?"

"Tigress. She is in mortal danger. "

"I mean, I haven't seen your female friend, but a tiger was passing by. He was wearing green robe, and looked mighty. He was in a hurry and didn't want to talk. "

"It could have been her. When did this happen? "

"And because I know? About 5 days ago "

"5 days ago?"

"We can't wait here. I am asking for a vehicle, someone who can transport us while we are sleeping. "

"No way. It is unacceptable now Especially at night and ESPECIALLY to the south. I am not agree."

"We'll pay"

"There is no such ..."

At this point Po interrupted Sung and gave the amount by ear.

"Hahaha. You want to tell me you're the dragon warrior. And that the palace would do its best to cover the costs? haha. Good. such a story has not been here yet "

Po looked confused at the monkey "

"It's really true. How can I prove it? "

"Fight me"

Panda measured Sung. It was a high buffalo, tall, very muscular, but it didn't make him a big impression. He said he would beat him in a one minute.

"In a one minute? Hahaha. There was already one such smarter. It is true that many times he succeeded in this art but eventually he found me. And he beat me in a one minute and 10 seconds. Then my boys cleaned him up. But it doesn't matter anymore. Fight"

"Sung. If I win, you will let us go and give us a rickshaw. we are responsible for all damages and in addition we will defend the rickshaw and the person you assign to us. "

"Okay, but if I win, you will stay in this village and work as a slave for me until someone buys you back at such a high price that no one even dares to look in your direction.

" Don't do this Po. It's stupid "

"Maybe anyway, but I would rather die as a slave than let anyone hurt my friends"

"But what about me!? .. yyy ok.. sorry, please go on."

"Come on. Show what you can do"

Sung pulled out a long stick with sharp spines. It was about a meter larger than him. And Sung himself was 2 meters high. It was a bit frightening for Po which was slightly lower. But he knew that fear is not an obstacle, just excessive thinking.

"You have a one minute ..."

0-10 seconds: Po attacked first, cause he cared about time. He wanted to deceive Sung that he would hit him the chin, while he did a slide that was supposed to knock the opponent down. But Buffalo realized what was going on and immediately jumped up grabbed the panda by the legs and threw it into the air, so that Panda fell on the face

10-20: Panda was still lying on his stomach trying to get up after this heavy blow.

20-40

It was a fierce fight. Po tried to bring out the buffalo's weapon but he still failed. It looked like a Sung's stick stuck to his hand and he won't even give it up for China.

40-50 second: the monkey began to get terribly nervous "That's the last straight. I don't want to clean up for Mr. Shung for the rest of my life.

"I know, I tryy OK?"

"Sung knocked Po down to the ground, raised his weapon, and seemed to him, the oponent went a bit too far for a moment, because he wanted to kill Panda, trying to stick spikes in his head.

50 : When Shung was about to finish Po, he felt a surge of energy and bounced off the ground with his back and his belly hit the opponent's chest, then grabbed Sung's weapon and put it to his neck .

"BEFORE TWO SECONDS. Attaboy! "Shouted the monkey cheerfully.

Breathless warriors helped themselves to their feet, greeted each other and went into conversation.

"Well, I don't think I appreciated you. You are a dragon warrior "

"No worries. It's probably my strength that hardly anyone appreciates me. "Panda smiled and Shung hugged Po and grabbed his paw, handcuffed him and then ordered his people to lock them in the dungeon, accusing them of compromising security in the village.

"But what were you doing you were supposed to let us out"

"But why are you nervous? I think I helped you. Is this your weakness? hahaha hahaahahaha, hahahahahahaaha. To the dungeon with them!"


End file.
